mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zula Xerxes
Unknown Zula(VWRF001) was first seen on April 1, 2009 as a roving female from another group. Like Bruce, she allowed humans to get close to her. She had no dyemarks and was unable to be determent to be any known meerkat. She problaly came from a new group of wild meerkats that was being habituated but nver got an ID or dye marks. Zula looked to be around a year old so she was probably an evicted female. She was first seen near the Commandos as a rovign female. She confronted Nikita and they got in a fight. Zula got a scar about her eye and she gave Nikita her own scars. Zula followed the Commandos a while then appeared near the Whiskers, Zappa and Lazuli. With her scar she was easily identified. Zula was seen often through April, May but in June and July she disappeared and was thoguht to have rejoined her old group or join a new one. She wasn't seen in any mobs. Zula reappeared with Ju Drop and Tina Sparkle in August 2009. The females appreared near another group. They females lived on their own for two weeks and were seen often but not followed. Xerxes They ran into rovers and formed a new group called Xerxes. The males were Zorro, Ziggurat, Zoo Zoo, Khasar, Buta and Tegus from the Commandos. With the males was a lost female named Sophie from the Pound Puppies. With the addition of the new males, the group was finally followed. Zorro assumed male dominance right away but female doinance wa sfougth over by Tina Sparkle, Ju Drop and Zula. Tina Sparkle was the odlest female at five years old followed by Ju Drop then last Zula who now was around a year and a half old. She looked the youngest but she was fiesty and she first defeated Ju Drop and then Tina Sparkle. Ju Drop fought her again and Zula defeated her. Then Tina Sparkle battled her and she won again. With her determination, Zula won the position of dominant female. Zula became Zorro's mate. All females but Sophie were pregnant. Tina Sparkle killed Ju Drop's litter but she aborted her own. Zula gave birth to Zander, Zee and Zina on December 26, 2009. They were her first pups ever. They survived. Ju Drop got pregnant again and gave birth to Felix and Harriet on February 12, 2010. Zula gave birth to Zephaniah, Zella and Zee on April 24, 2010.On June 17, 2010 Tina Sparkle gave birth to two pups. Then on August 16, 2010 Zula gave birth to foru pups. She and Zorro are still the dominant pair of the Xerxes today. Family Mother: Unknown Father: Unknown Litter-mates: Unknown Mate: Zorro Children First litter born on December 26, 2009 fathered by Zorro Zander (VXRM002) Zee (VXRM003) Zina (VXRF004) First litter born on April 24, 2010 fathered by Zorro Zephaniah (VXRM007) Zella (VXRF008) Zacky (VXRM009) First litter born on August 16, 2010 fathered by Zorro VXRP012 VXRP013 VXRP014 VXRP015 Links Xerxes Mob Zorro Commandos Category:Wild meerkats Category:Xerxes meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats